Oh The Things That Happen As Time Flies By
by GrucyLover18
Summary: {{I've always wondered what exactly happened in those gaps between scenes in DM2. How did Lucy react after she said her final goodbye to Gru, and he left? What exactly happened to Lucy with El Macho? What did she do while Gru was rowing back home? Rated T for small violence in later in one of the chapters.}}
1. Chapter 1

_{{This is what I imagined of what Lucy did after she gave Gru her number. Not too good… But I hope you all like it!}}_

Lucy walked away, smirking a little at the sounds of Gru and his yellow companions trying to enter the dingy docked at the edge of the grand AVL base. As she re-entered the large space where she and Silas had been trying to explain the mission, she saw him standing there, tapping his foot, as thought to be waiting for her return. Her boss' head shot towards her at the sound of her heels clicking on the metallic walkway, and she bit her lip. "So?," he asked her as she reached to where he stood. She sighed and shook her head.

"It isn't definite yet… I told him to give me-I mean, us, a call just in case if he changed his mind."

Silas rolled his eyes and sighed, slowly making his way back over to where he had sat before. "He said no. There is a large chance he will not want to join us. After all he has 'jams and jellies' to get too." Silas couldn't help but chuckle at the last couple of words, and Lucy felt a sudden protective side wash over her for the villainous stranger. "Hey!" Silas snapped his attention back to her, shock evident in his eyes. "He's trying to start a new life! We've all had these jobs for quite a while, especially you…" Silas growled at that comment, biting back a sharp retort in the process. "Gru is trying to recover from years of villainy," the redhead said, continuing on. "He may want to… I don't know… Get some things off his plate! He still doesn't have the cleanest slate in the world, but-"

"That's enough Agent Wilde."

A blush of embarrassment spread to Lucy's cheeks as she realized yet again she had been rambling; a constant habit she couldn't seem to get rid of. "Sorry," she said, quickly strode over to where her coat and purse lay, lifting them up in her arms. "You know..," she said, seeing Silas was preparing to leave as well. "I think he would be a wonderful addition to our team. If he joins, I'll work with him… I mean.. If that's ok with you." Silas' eyes narrowed, but he moved his head in one swift nod. "Fine. Let me know if he responds to you. I'd like to get this over with as soon as possible." Lucy smiled, nodding in understanding, and stood there, waiting for her car to rise back up from the garage below them. Silas walked away, and she sighed in relief. "Geez… Talk about uptight. That's all I've seen today!," she muttered, opening the car door as soon as it reached the platform and throwing her items inside. "Do this, do that, no this, no that! All the same… I hope he isn't like that when I work with him…" She climbed inside, starting the ignition and sighing. She laid her head down on the steering wheel, closing her eyes, gripping the sides of the wheel tightly. "Oh my god…," she whispered, finally realizing what she had done.

"I hope this mission doesn't go wrong… I never thought I would work with… _him_."

Lifting her head up, she let out a breath she had been holding inside of her, and drove towards the tank where she would soon depart into the ocean once more. She already liked this man; he seemed… different. She never thought of working with him, but truth be told…

She was more excited for this mission than any other.


	2. Chapter 2

"Agent Wilde!"

Lucy's head turned to her boss, and soon back to her former partner. "Vell… Looks like dhey need you," Gru stated, misery hinting in his voice. "Yeah," Lucy sighed, a frown growing on her face. "Bye Gru…" She quickly hurried off, not wanting to see his distraught expression any longer. She glanced back over her shoulder to see him walking away, and she couldn't suppress the sadness that overtook her usually happy personality. "Ahem." Lucy's head spun around, and she let out a nervous smile and chuckle as she came face-to-face with her boss. "Sorry," she said. "Just saying goodbye."

Silas narrowed his eyes. "Why? He was no help to us at all." He scoffed. "Do you actually _care _for that man?" Chuckling, he continued on. "Anyway, I just wanted to give you this." He handed a plain, white envelope to the redhead, and she glanced at it, slowly opening it. "What's in it?" She reached inside, feeling paper. "Silas, my paycheck isn't due for another-" Lucy then broke off, her eyes staring at the ticket in her hand. _Flight 217; 10:45 AM, Sunday, May 5th; Sydney, Australia._ "I'm actually going?," Lucy squeaked, glancing into the eyes of her boss. "I thought you were kidding! I don't want to go to Australia! I mean I do, but not now! Everything is so exciting here, and I'm new, and-""That's enough Lucille," Silas hissed, and Lucy immediately closed her mouth shut at his forceful way of saying her name. "Yes sir."

After letting out a sigh of exasperation, the older man continued. "You are expected to be there; the lead director of the Australian branch, Ms. Faller, will be waiting for you at the airport. You must go my dear, if you wish to stay here in the League." Lucy just stared at him, trying her hardest to believe everything Silas was explaining to her. "Um… Yes sir…," she mumbled. "You're dismissed now," the man said, waving her off and turning back to the salon. Dragging her feet behind her, Lucy slowly made her way to the escalator, when she suddenly gasped and looked down at her watch. "He just left! I can catch him!" She dashed down, running out of the front door of the mall to be greeted with a sheet of pouring rain. Ignoring the cold water that had soaked her within seconds, she looked around, but her partner was nowhere to be found.

She couldn't just show up to his house! That would probably make him even more heartbroken, and her as well. _Great, _she thought. _I'm leaving…_

_Leaving the person I had just started to love… Not as a partner… But a friend._


End file.
